Executor
by Moshi Moshi Mai
Summary: [XENOSAGA] He is the executor for all those who were destroyed.


**A/N**-Hello! I am a huge fan of Xenosaga. I've played the game twice and seen the ending countless times and I have fallen in love with Albedo more each time, so I have decided to write a one-shot delving deeper into his mind. I hope you guys enjoy!

**Executor**

He was back inside the Song of Nephilim. The candles surrounding his lair glowed eerily around him, making his violet eyes glow unnaturally. Corpses were strewn unceremoniously onto the cold floor, the faces blank and lacking warmth. He was sitting upon his throne, a Kirschwasser lying upon his lap as he absently stroked her silver hair with a clawed hand. The Realian had a content look on her face, her amber eyes containing happiness to be with him.

And just as quickly as her happiness was given, it was taken away.

Albedo watched mirthfully as the Kirschwasser slumped in his arms as he plunged a merciless hand through her heart. He felt the warm and sticky copper liquid in between his fingers, smiling as he watched her bright amber eyes slowly fade into oblivion. And still, with her last breath, the Kirschwasser lifted her hand up to his face to stroke it lovingly, trailing the smooth fingers across his lips, down his chin, to his chest, and over his heart before her life ended. He watched her, eyes emotionless, lips quirked into a malicious smirk. Slowly, he tilted her chin up and kissed her gently on the lips, his bloodied hand marring her silky hair.

As he felt her warmth disappearing, he scoffed in disgust and threw the corpse onto the cold floor to join her other sisters, ignoring the sickening crack as her head split upon impact. He leaned back in his chair, placing his arms onto the armrests. The U.R.T.V. sighed and closed his eyes, letting out a small childlike giggle. This pain inside of him was so—

"Delicious!" he roared out, cackling and making wild gesticulations with his clawed hands, "_'I reached out_ _blindly to save my face, but neglected, however lightly, to lace,'" _he quoted, his laughter growing madder by the second. "I must-" Cutting himself off, he plunged a hand fluidly into his chest, continuing his insane laughter as he tore out his own heart. He squeezed the organ, watching as it continued to beat, continued to _live_. The excruciating pain had numbed long ago and he watched with slight morbid fascination as his heart burst from the pressure his clawed hand applied to it.

"Be still, my beating heart."

And just like that, the severe wound in his chest was sewn back together, and he heard the faint beating of his heart once more.

He sighed, looking around him. The haunting Song was playing all around the white-haired man, hypnotizing him-beckoning-drawing his soul only to drown it and he found it so _fascinating_ that this sad melody could bring forth so much madness in him.

"Rubedo…" he muttered, closing his ethereal eyes once more. He visualized his other half, his light half, fourteen years ago. Albedo had immediately sensed that his red-haired brother had broken their mental link, and immediately the Song of Nephilim had invaded his senses, driving him over the edge of sanity. _And he had enjoyed it._ U-DO had merged with him, and he had felt an omnipotent power surge within him.

He remembered Nigredo's terrified face as he had attacked him, remembered Rubedo's anguished cry when he found the black-haired child's barely breathing body. That sweet sound…Of course, Rubedo hadn't seen him. The younger U.R.T.V. was hiding in the shadows, realizing what he had just done to Nigredo. He had felt an unexplainable sense of guilt, letting his violet eyes roam over Nigredo's bruised and bloodied body as Rubedo held him. But that emotion soon faded away to anger-no rage-when Representative Helmer had rescued the two brothers, leaving Albedo for dead on Miltia.

As he watched his brothers leaving him behind, the Song continued to play, increasing in volume. He had entirely snapped then. The twelve year old retrovirus had started to cackle madly, clenching his pale fists. He had looked at the corpses of his brothers and frowned.

"They need an executor."

Nodding to himself, he had summoned the Song of Nephilim, the ominous structure where he now resided. After days of staying inside the Song, Wilhelm, current CEO of Vector Industries, had found him after hearing about the Miltian Conflict, and given him Simeon, the virtually invincible A.W.G.S., in exchange for his help. Albedo vaguely remembered it had something to do with unlocking the secrets of the universe, but he didn't really care. His only intent was on finding Rubedo and making him repent for what he had done to him and to his other brothers.

After leaving Miltia, Albedo soon found out what had happened to his surviving brothers. Helmer had given Nigredo the name Gaignun, the name of the cat that the three retroviruses had played with, as he was to play the role of Soze Kukai's heir to the Kukai Foundation since his powers allowed him to manipulate people with his voice. Since Rubedo had the power to control growth and time and Nigredo didn't, he had been given the role of adoptive son of Gaignun, Gaignun Kukai Jr. Albedo had to admit that it was a foolproof plan, but all plans had flaws. The flaw in this one was that Albedo had survived…and he was coming for them.

Albedo opened his eyes, gazing at the lair surrounding him.

"So this is what it's come to, Rubedo," he spoke softly. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind, he still felt that guilt, felt the pain and anguish of betrayal. But he had to kill Rubedo. His dead brothers needed vengeance. It had helped calm the hurt in his heart by killing off the Kirschwassers, made him feel better seeing MOMO's horrified face finding all her dead sisters. She shared his pain now.

It didn't matter that the Kirschwassers held emotions for him. They were merely incomplete mortals. Not _even _human. As far as Albedo was concerned, their feelings meant nothing. But nonetheless, these Realians that continued to stay by his side unconditionally elicited a sense of calm and trust in him. Not that he would admit it to them.

Slowly, he stood up from his throne and knelt down to pick up the Kirschwasser that he had recently plunged his hand through. The bleeding had just stopped and her wound was caked with the rose-red liquid. He cradled her in his arms, sitting back down in his seat.

The U.R.T.V. combed her hair back to perfection, closing her unseeing amber eyes with a gentle sweep of his hand. Carefully, he laid her down in the sea of corpses once more, violet eyes shimmering momentarily with a hidden emotion.

"_The night, though clear, shall frown, and the stars shall not look down from their high thrones in the Heavens with light like hope to mortals given, but their red orbs, without a beam, to thy weariness shall seem as a burning and a fever which would cling to thee forever…_" he whispered, his way of apologizing.

For now, his pain had lessened some, and the guilt had been washed away.

* * *

**A/N**-The poems I quoted are The Door in the Dark by Robert Frost and Spirits of the Dead by Edgar Allan Poe, just in case you guys were wondering! Also, the stuff that happened 14 years ago, I'm just putting together from the screenshots I have from the second episode. That's just my theory on what happened during the Miltian Conflict. See, this is the way I see it. After Rubedo and Nigredo were rescued by Helmer, Nigredo told them that Albedo was the one who had attacked him, and that's how Helmer knows him (in the end he says "You mean the U.R.T.V. Albedo? He's still alive?" So that means that Helmer thought he had died on Miltia). Also, remember when MOMO said "I was given a part of you too"? In my theory, she meant that she shared his pain now. They both suffered the loss of their many siblings. Make sense? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Crappy? Crazy? Confusing? Tell me! Thanks!

**Moshi Moshi Mai**


End file.
